1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to brackets for shelving systems and containers and more particularly, to brackets applicable for use in connection with a variety of systems including chain and cable shelving systems and stationary and shipping container systems.
Existing brackets for shelving systems and containers are typically comprised of a variety of components including assemblies utilizing straps, cables, rod, couplers, suspended shelves, uprights, hooks and webbing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Adding shelving support to shipping containers is not new. U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,065 to Sloan discloses a storage system for sea-land shipping containers. The system disclosed therein includes an elongated hanging beam which is hooked onto a shipping container.
The aforementioned shelving systems are often unreliable for their intended field of use. The weight of the systems in conjunction with the items shelved thereon affects the performance and reliability of the systems. Additionally, the weight and size of the systems hinders the transportation of the systems to installers.
In spite of the advancements in the use of modern, more lightweight materials for industrial applications, there has been little improvement in the overall technology and implementation in the shelving system field.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the industry to overcome these problems and provide a shelving system which is sturdy enough to support sufficient load, while still being portable and easy to package and deliver to locations.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.